Tell Me What The Rain Knows
by Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia
Summary: AU. Sometimes you walk the right path sometimes you walk the wrong one. The problem is when the wrong turns right. Or the right turns to be wrong. But that is something Akihito will have to find out. Yaoi (boyXboy)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tell Me What The Rain Knows (1/?)

**Paring:** Asami x Akihito

**Rate:** NC – 17

**Spoilers:** None… I think…

**Summary:** AU. Sometimes you walk the right path sometimes you walk the wrong one. The problem is when the wrong turns right. Or the right turns to be wrong. But that is something Akihito will have to find out.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to the amazing and only Ayano-sensei. She's so beautiful and talented ;-;

**Author's note**: So here is an yaoi :3 that's all.

**Tell Me What The Rain Knows**

Chapter 1

_Did you ever wonder where you would end up if you let the wind take you? Where your feet would carry you if you entrusted yourself to them? Would your deepest dreams come true? Would your deepest regrets leave you forever? Would your fears still drown you in that darkness you so wish to escape? Would you live happily? Would you look back and wish you never took that faithful step? _

_I took that step. I don't think I regret it, but I don't think I like it either. Go back? Sometimes I wish I could, sometimes I wonder how it would have been if I stayed where they told me to stay and sometimes I smile and shake my head. An old friend once told me, 'life is like a game, you have to play to know if you can win.' Those words never left me and always support me when I feel down or feel life isn't fair, because life is never fair. Life plays dirty and laughs when you fall. So you need to play dirty too. Yet you do not need to do that a motto for life, just a little help. _

_Remember something very important, when you need take shortcuts in your journey, rest, drink, eat and sleep. But never forget your dreams or your believes, they make you who you are. Also, don't forget that dreams never fade but they can turn into something new and once your dream comes true…well, find another and start a new journey, but don't ever stop being yourself. _

Asami Ryuuichi was a man of many ideas and ideals. Especially if they concerned illegal business such as drugs, human and armament traffic and killing. Yet, sitting at his luxurious leather couch in his large living room, looking at a kneeling boy between his legs while the rain fell hard outside, made all his ideals disappear, leaving the ideas running wild. It wasn't just the boy's position that made his ideas go wild but also the boy himself. Stray silver hair and bright amber eyes, the boy's body was small and slim but not fragile. Asami hated fragile things; they were no fun playing with. He grabs the boy's chin lifting it up slowly meeting those beautiful amber eyes, fire burning slowly in them. A grin fills Asami's lips. This kid would do perfectly.

"Tell me your name boy." Asami demands, his eyes cold.

"It's Takaba Akihito." The boy whispers after a shiver runs through his body.

"Good. Tell me, why were you in the pouring rain and bleeding?"

Another shiver runs through Akihito. The tall man's voice was so smooth but so cruel, so disproved of emotions. What the fuck was in his head to grab this man's hand and go to his house? This man smells of danger and death. Akihito was sure he had killed many people and was starting to wonder if he was going to kill him too. But he couldn't go back. He had chosen this path.

"I… I was just wandering around." Akihito lowers his head noticing the tall man was no longer holding his chin "Then some guys picked a fight, God knows why, and I never back off a fight… so I fought and it started to rain… that's all."

"Liar." Asami whispers in the boy's ear getting a jump as an answer. His grin grows wider "I bet you ran from home because one of your parents beat you." He watches those gray eyes wider in fear "Bingo. Now tell me the truth."

Akihito looks at the tall man in total fear. He was right. This man was dangerous and he was fucked. He needed to find a way to get the fuck out or his body will be swimming at Tokyo's bay. Only if he could run and not limp. Yet he was sure there were some black dressed guys at the door.

A large and warm hand run over the side of his face where a cut lay and Asami slowly rubs his thumb over his dark eye. Akihito knows he's pretty wounded. The doctor who had been in the same living room just minutes before said he may have some broken ribs, his leg was severely wounded due to a knife cut and his shoulder was dislocated. No wonder, it was five against one. Those jerks.

"Takaba…" Asami's smooth voice brought him off of his thoughts. "you have two options" Asami pauses to light a cigarette, exhaling the smoke before continuing "you can tell me the reason why you were beat or I can make you talk. And trust me, you shouldn't wish for the second." Another scary grin spread across Asami's face.

"I…" Akihito sighs and lowers his head again. He was so fucked. "I was really beat by some jerks on the street. I'm not lying." He looks up slowly then lowers his eyes again. Those golden eyes seemed to burn him, they were so intense. "But you are right. I ran away from… _home_" Akihito whispered the last word.

"I see." Asami rests his back against the couch, his eyes never leaving the boy. "So your parents did beat you." He chuckles. "They might be looking for you, you know?"

Akihito shakes his head and then snorts. Yeah, like _they_ cared for him.

"No. _They_ have others so they don't need me." He plays with his hands, nervous. He was so nervous. Was this tall man going to make him go back there? To _them_? "Will you… if they don't look for me will you force me to go back?" Shit! That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Why should I?" Asami grabs the boy's hair, lifting his head getting a yelp from the boy's cute mouth. "Do you wish me to?" The boy shakes his head again, fear back in his amber eyes "Then I have a little work for you. Or do you plan running away from your savior?"

Akihito shakes his head again. He will do anything as long as this man doesn't force him to go back and don't kill him.

"Good." Asami lets go of the boy's hair "How old are you?"

"Twenty." The boy whispers.

"Twenty is a good age. Not too young or too old." Asami bends forward, his hand grabbing the boy's chin, lifting it. "Do you have experience with man?"

Akihito's eyes widen. Was this tall man asking what he thought what he was asking? More, was the work he offered… no! Akihito shakes his head again, unable to form a word.

"Oh? Never had sex with men before?" Asami bends more leaving his mouth inches from Akihito's "Then I will have to train you."

Then it appears again. That fire Asami saw when he picked this stray boy from the streets. It was enchanting, that fire that brightens those beautiful amber eyes. In a violent push, Akihito frees himself from Asami's grip, getting on his two feet faster than an injured like him should or could. And those eyes burned even more.

"I will not be a prostitute!" the yell echoes in the large living room "You bastard! If you picked me up to sell me then I prefer going back to those dirty streets!" his breath comes out fast. There was no way in hell he was going to sell himself just because his savior was a bastard. "I have rights and I will use them against you if you do anything like that to me!"

"Oh really?" Asami chuckles and gets up "So tell me… Akihito" Asami takes a step forward saying his first name with a suggestive tone. "Why don't you get your rights and charge those you ran away from?" another step forward and Akihito starts to back out, his voice as cold as Alaska's winter "Let me tell you why. You are nobody, have no money. So stop and just do as I say."

Those golden eyes got even colder, if that was even possible, sending shiver after shiver over Akihito's wounded body. Tears started to run. Anything but going back to _them_ and sell his body.

"Please" Akihito whispers again "I'll do anything, just don't make me sell myself. I ran away because of that… just, please don't."

Asami carefully places his hand on Akihito's injured face so he wouldn't hurt the boy. He could be cruel and a bastard but if he needed something he would get it. Even if he needed to be gentle and caring, and he needed this stray boy.

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be yelling and making a fool out of yourself." The boy looks at him, fear back in his eyes. Asami calms down, letting the cold in his voice melt "I am not going to make you sell yourself."

"T-t-then what? You asked if… I had e-experience with m-men…"

"Yes, I did, but only because I need to know how to touch you when we are in public and also in private." Asami caresses the boy's face some more before lowering his hand "Now, I want you to pretend to be my lover." A shiver runs down the boy's body again. So innocent and pure. "You will live here with me and will attend events that require my presence with me." He stops and lights another cigarette "I will get you some clothes; those you are wearing can go to the trash." Another pause to exhale the smoke "We will be intimate… very intimate. I like to show what is mine so others can think twice before doing anything stupid. Either way you will sleep with me. You can do anything you wish as a hobby and for work. Yet I prefer you go back to studying… college?" Asami asks raising a perfect eyebrow getting a nod from the boy "Good. Choose anything and we will get you in it. Any questions?"

Akihito stares at the tall man. Questions? Oh yes, a lot of them but by the tone of him, this tall man won't accept a 'no' and he is sure that any question that is out of topic will be dismissed or answered later.

"Ah… w-wh-what is… your name?"

"Asami Ryuuichi." The man chuckles, he forgot to tell his name. Well, he didn't exactly forget. He's used to be known both by the living and the dead, so he didn't forget. "Call me what you feel more comfortable with. Anything more?" the boy shakes his head "Good. I'm going out to get you some clothes. There's food on the fridge, eat and then rest."

Without another word, Asami dresses his jacket and leaves. Akihito stares at the door some more before limping to the kitchen, or what he thinks would be the kitchen… bingo! Opening the fridge he finds some orange juice and what he believes would be the tall man… Asami's dinner leftover. Exploring the kitchen, Akihito tries to find a plate and cutlery. Finally finding them, he warms the food and eats it slowly, his stomach protesting for not getting any food in the past four days. Akihito washes the dishes and goes back to the living room, looking around.

After arguing with himself that his leg was hurting too much and that his curiosity had time to run free, Akihito sits down and turns on the TV, drifting to sleep short after.

Asami sits in his office chair looking through the window at Tokyo, his city. The plan was simple. The hard part was done, now he just needs to let it flow. He had time and he is going to use it at his favor. His stray boy was perfect; he could never get anyone more perfect to this job. A soft knock at the door drifted his mind back to the papers in his hand.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir" a tall man with glasses and dark hair walks in, stopping next to his boss. "Everything is already done, sir."

"Good. Thank you, Kirishima." Asami looks back at the papers and hands them to his secretary "I see no fault; perfect as always." He takes a cigarette out playing with it "Make sure Suoh is alert. When will be the next event?"

"Next month, sir. Morobashi-sama is giving a party to celebrate his daughter's marriage." Kirishima answers after folding a small agenda.

"Perfect. I have plenty of time to get things running as planned. I want two more guards with me that day. I will introduce my sweet lover to them all; I'm sure someone will want to kill him." Kirishima nods taking notes on the small agenda "By the way, I told him to choose something to graduate, you know what you have to do."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima nods again taking some more notes before adding "You have one more meeting in two hours. I will bring some documents I wish you to look at, sir."

"Fine." Asami sighs. "That would be all for today?" at Kirishima's nod Asami grins "Good. Very good."

Never getting home felt so good to Asami. Not when he had some stray kitten waiting for him. A grin spread across his face. His days would be so enjoyable.

Taking the shoes and the jacket, Asami walks into the living room only hearing the low sound of the news on his television. Glancing over it, he hears the journalist talk about the body found on Tokyo's bay. Unfortunate person. Asami chuckles deciding to go find his kitten, a moan comes from the sofa, making him turn. His beautiful, injured kitten was soundly asleep on the sofa curled in a ball. Asami lets a smile light his face walking to the kitchen to eat dinner.

He needs to sleep. The day had been long and tiring, yet promising. Plans in hand and running, killings well operated, drugs and guns in the right hands and a kitten to warm his bed. Perfect and promising.

Asami places the dishes in the washing machine going back to the living room. Turning off the TV, Asami picks his boy bridal style and walks to the bedroom, placing Akihito on the bed, Asami begins undressing him, leaving Akihito only in boxers. Asami grins, pleased with his work, he walks to the bathroom, taking a shower. Closing the water, Asami decides dressing boxers where the right idea. He does not want this kitten running away, it would be too troublesome; getting on the bed he hears another moan. It seems his boy was dreaming; turning off the light Asami wraps his arm around Akihito's waist pulling him closer, sleep taking over him too.

Tonight he would let it go but tomorrow the train will start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tell Me What The Rain Knows (2/?)

**Paring:** Asami x Akihito

**Rate:** NC – 17

**Spoilers:** It's and Au so I don't suppose there will be spoilers... o.o

**Summary:** AU. Sometimes you walk the right path and sometimes you walk the wrong one. The problem is when the wrong turns to be the right. Or the right turns to be the wrong. But that is something Akihito will have to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Viewfinder. If I did it would be a total disaster.

**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews. I'm very happy all of you liked it - does who didn't can go take a walk. Thank you.

**Tell Me What The Rain Knows**

Chapter 2

_It was dark and cold. So cold he could imagine the water in the small bowl freeze into ice. Why would _they_ do this to him all the time, even when he had done nothing wrong? Why was he always to blame? Why couldn't _they_ see he just wished to be loved and hugged like every other kid? Was it so wrong to wish for happiness? _

_He couldn't feel his small fingers anymore. His teeth were chattering. His breath was forming clouds. His body, curled in a ball, was trembling so hard it even started to hurt. The thin cloths around his body were colder than the air itself. How he wished for a little warmth._

_His eyes opened at the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. His eyes widen as an evil laugh and sounds of keys were heard. Fear froze his small body as the old wooden door opened. There was a moment of pause, he wasn't sure if it was time or the man that created that moment, he just knew he couldn't breathe._

"_Dear child, why so scared?" that evil and malicious voice made his body tremble even harder. "Now, be a good child and come here." _

_He shook his head, his body curling tighter into a ball. He wanted to scream but his voice was lost somewhere. Yet his mind screamed like bloody murder._

"_Come!" the order was so loud he could almost feel the old house shake. _

_He looked up just to see those bright dark eyes. The man was drunk. It was nothing unusual. The man was drunk 24/7. He couldn't remember a day he hadn't see the man drunk. But today was worst. He could feel it. Slowly he got up, his body still shaking, and walked to the man; somehow wishing tomorrow never came._

A soft and low moan was heard in the master bedroom of the expensive and luxurious penthouse of a man named Asami Ryuuichi. Moans and whimpers were nothing new in this house, as well as screams of pleasure and pain. The only difference was those sounds could only be heard at night, not in the morning, for no one was allowed to spend the night in this place.

Akihito moaned once more at the uncomfortable feeling of something around his neck. It wasn't like he wasn't used to have things around his neck - hands to be more exact. He slowly opened one eye, letting it adjust to the low light that insisted to enter the room. It was silent. No sight of the older male. Akihito opens the other eye but lies still; just to make sure he is alone. Caution is a person's best friend.

Akihito lifts his head slowly looking around the room; empty. As he sits, a weight pressures on his neck. His hands fly to his neck just to feel something warm. His eyes widen as the first thought appears clearly in his mind. _No… oh please, no!_ Akihito gets up and runs to the mirror on the closet just to swallow a scream. _ A-a collar. He put a fucking collar on me!_

The man was insane! A sadist of the highest level! He is a person not some animal you put a collar on! Why couldn't people just treat him like a person and not something to be used and thrown out? What was wrong with the fucking world?

Akihito runs his hand over his hair messing it even more. It's not like he expected to be treated at human level, the way the older male moved and talked showed clearly that Akihito is nothing more than a possession.

Akihito sighs back at the mirror, and is shocked a second time. He's totally naked. The bastard undressed him, completely! His eyes widen with realization; did the older male want him to walk around naked? No. That bastard wasn't such a bastard… was he?

Well, it could be worst… couldn't it? Shaking his head, Akihito looks around the bedroom, finding a pair of gray pants on an elegant chair. As he decides to play safe and starts to dress the pants, the bedroom's door opens letting an elegant and dangerous man walk in. Akihito swallows slowly turning around, pants in hand. Was it really going to be worst?

"I see you finally woke up" that smooth voice sends shivers down Akihito's body. _Fuck, not again._ "Good." Asami's eyes drifts to the pants "Those belong to me. Didn't your parents teach you to ask permission before using others people's belongings?"

Akihito swallowed again and shakes his head. _They_ never taught him anything aside from pain and despair.

Asami walks closer and grabs the pants, slowly letting them slide off of Akihito's hands; a grin forming in his perfect lips.

"If you want them, you have to ask and, if I say 'yes' you have to give me something in return." As Akihito's eyes widen, Asami's grin grows. "Poor child, so scared." He runs a finger over those soft lips "You are living here; you have to give something in return…"

"What do you want?" Akihito whispers more in irritation than in fear. "I have nothing, you know that."

"Yes I know." Asami's finger slide over Akihito's lips, opening them slowly "Think. You are my 'lover'. I'm sure you can think of something to give in return for my hospitality."

Akihito's amber eyes widen at the word 'lover'. He knows fully well he isn't this man's lover. He swallows again just to feel the tight warm around his neck.

"You call me lover but you put a collar around my neck!" Akihito screams, to the fucking hell with fear, he had a fucking collar on him "You are treating me like a fucking animal! I'm not a pet!"

Asami's eyes light with amusing. Akihito was so cute.

"Oh please, don't take me wrong. You aren't an animal, yet you need to be trained and disciplined." He slides his hand down to Akihito's neck. "I feel obligated to tell you, leather looks so good against your pale skin." Asami bents down and places a kiss above the collar, feeling Akihito tremble. "But do not worry, I personally will see for it."

Asami gives the pants back to Akihito, reading all the fear his words and actions had risen in the young boy. He would be perfect.

"Put them on and come to the living room. We need to talk." Asami walks away, closing the door.

Akihito stares at the closed door and sighs in relief. At least the older male hadn't made him walk around naked. He lifts his fingers to the leather collar and put the pants. God help him.

Asami foils the newspaper stopping at the economic session letting a chuckle out. Those fools couldn't say more than the usual. The economic was bad to small people, not to big ones like him. His business was running well, both legal and illegal. His goods were well protected and the people on his pocket had increased in a good way.

"Sir," Kirishima called "Everything is set, do you wish for anything more?"

Asami folds the newspaper setting it in the coffee table. A soft frown forms on his face. That annoying diet member was going to be fish food today. Good. Very good.

"No. Everything is going perfectly. You can take the reports back; I have already finished reading them." Asami looks at the bedroom's door as it opens "You can go for today. Just send me a report after the 'deal' is complete."

Kirishima bows and leaves the apartment, stealing a glance of the boy. Poor kid, he had no idea what was ahead of him. But then again, it was a boy like him that his boss needed.

"You have food in the kitchen."

Akihito glances at Asami and almost runs to the kitchen, his heart racing like a wild horse. God, why was he so weak? It was pissing him off. He was scared of what that man could do to him, but he was even more scared of _them_ finding him. He didn't want to go back to that life. He just wanted some peace.

Akihito looks at the table, his mouth watering at the sight of such delicious food. Well, at least the older male wasn't starving him; that was good. He sits at the table devouring the food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a full meal. Last night didn't count. Akihito gets up and washes the dishes before breathing deeply and walking back to the living room.

Asami senses the boy but says nothing. He doesn't want to scare the boy more that it's needed. It can be troublesome and right now Asami doesn't need nor want a troublesome boy in his house.

"Sit" Asami orders pointing to the space between his legs. His evil grin appears as the trembling boy obeys him. He watches the boy sit on his knees facing him. Asami tilts his head to the side "In one month I will attend a party. It's a diet member's party, something very boring as you can imagine." Asami fetches a cigarette and lights it, blowing the smoke before continues, his voice cold as ice "In that one month, you will learn how to stand beside me; you will learn how to stand in that kind of party."

Asami stops to smoke some more before run his hand over Akihito's messed hair. His fingers travel down from the boy's hair to his chin. Akihito's amber eyes meet his golden ones.

"In that month I will make sure you get _used_ to me." Asami's grins grow wider. He bents his head down slowly letting his lips hover over Akihito's. "If you run, I will punish you. But if you obey me I will give you a reward."

Akihito swallows as a clear image of punishment forms in his head. But it was the word _used_ that stuck something inside of him.

"W-what do you mean… by… get _used_ to you?"

"I meant exactly what you are thinking." Without giving Akihito a chance to prepare for whatever Asami was going to say or do next, the older male presses their lips together.

Akihito's eyes widen. _Oh fuck! This is what he meant by used_. Akihito struggles to break free; his fists hitting the man chest as hard as he could. He was about to lift his hands to the man's hair so he could pull it when unconsciously he opened his mouth and something warm and wet entered in.

Asami wasn't planning on going this far yet, but the boy was just too amusing to let go. He kisses the boy hard letting his tongue possess that cute mouth. Tasting over and over the young boy's unique flavor. When he felt the boy give in and start to moan, he broke the kiss. His eyes soft a little as he watches the boy's flushed cute face as to breathe normally.

"This is a reward for being so obedient." Asami grins as the boy glares at him.

"If you call this a reward, I can't even imagine what the punishment is…" Akihito trails off as the grin grows. _Fuck... I talked too much_.

"Don't worry. I will only punish you if you disobey me." Asami rests back on the couch. "Now, have you decided on what you wish to study?"

Akihito had totally forgotten about it, or maybe he had just not believed in the older male words. But then again, yesterday had been a big and tiring day so it was only normal he had forgotten about half of it. He frowns while thinking of what it could mean to go to college and study. For once he wouldn't be locked in this house, but he still had the collar. And if the man really meant it then he could do anything. Now the problem was, what the fuck was he going to study?

He could try becoming a doctor or a lawyer. No. If he became any of those things the older male could order – not request; order – him to work for him. But then again there wasn't much he wished to do except… Akihito looks up to the man considering if he should speak or remain silent. Either way his life was fucked so…

"You really mean I can study anything I want?"

Asami locks eyes with Akihito pondering the weight of the question.

"Yes, anything." He decides the boy wouldn't cause damage to his goods in any way possible. So why not give the kid some freedom?

"Then I want to study photojournalism." Akihito didn't look away. He had to stand for something… whatever it was.

"Photojournalism?" Asami lifts a perfect brow.

"Y-yes. I like to take photos. I tried it once when I was…" Akihito takes a deep breath looking away "…when I was little…"

Asami saw the sorrow in the boy's eyes and decides to find out about what this young boy had gone through. There was something missing. Something the reports didn't tell nor show.

"Very well; you may study it with one condition." He grins mentally as the boy's head lifts; worry could be read all over those beautiful amber eyes. "Who are _they_?"

Akihito's heart skips a beat. _Anything less that_. He didn't want to tell this man about his life. Not yet. He knew if he talked, something bad could happen. He could go back to _them_. Akihito closes his eyes considering doing something he refused to ever do to his man.

"Please… Don't ask me about it. Anything but that... please."

Asami frowns at the boy's voice. It was so painful to hear it even hurt his ears. And then something clicked in his head as he saw something run down the boy's face. _Shit._

"Fine." Asami bents down again and run his hand over the boys head "I won't ask about it. But realize you won't escape from answering it." As the boy's nods Asami states "Go wash your face and get dressed. You have clothes on the left side of the closet."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice. He got up almost run to the bathroom.

Asami got up and walked to the window. The kid had more problems than he had expected but it wouldn't affect his plan. Asami was going to make sure of it. He fetches his phone out his pocket and dials a number.

"_Kirishima speaking."_

"Get the boy in photojournalism, the best college you can find."

"_Yes, sir. Right away."_

Asami ends the call looking at Tokyo, his city. He owned it, the legal and the illegal part. All of it was at his feet. He looks at the bedroom door. There wasn't a single soul he didn't own in this city, and the soul living in his house would be the most fortunate of them all.


End file.
